beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Suiten Ikaruga
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 2 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Female |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = |prev affiliation = Team Valkyrie |occupation = Priestess |prev occupation = Student |base of operations = Decapitation Island |prev base of operations = Ishiyama High School |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 125 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , currently known as , is a resident of Decapitation Island. Appearance Suiten is a tall and slender woman. Suiten has long, straight, silky hair and dark eyes. She has sunglasses that she wears on her head to push her bangs from her face. She is often seen wearing a white, traditional hakama with the exception of a black leather jacket that she adorns over her shoulders. Like her former classmate, Saotome, Suiten is often seen smoking. Personality From what little is shown of her, Suiten seems to have a somewhat average personality. However, she will get violent when somebody doesn't obey her rules, like when Oga didn't answer her question, and she gets more violent when she's drunk. She's also quite irresponsible as an adult and even more so as a priestess, as she gave Aoi Kunieda vodka instead of water the first night she and Oga Tatsumi spent together when they began learning the Black Techs. History Suiten used to be an Ishiyama High School student along with Zenjūrō and Shinobu, during this time Suiten went by the name Nazuna. Suiten used to be the leader of Team Valkyrie who were feared as the strongest girl gang in all of Kantou. She also appears to have a crush on Zenjuro, as she got upset with Oga when he said that Zenjuro did not want to rely on her. She also admired Zenjuro when he was in high school and thought he was extremely cool due to having already contracted with a demon and having a dark side. Plot Akumano Academy Arc Zenjuro and grandpa Kunieda asked for her help to improve Oga and Aoi's training in mastering and perfecting the Black Tech. Saint Saint X'mas Arc Ikaruga and Saotome met with each other sometime before Christmas Eve. She ends up forcing him to do whatever she says for the holiday because he sent Oga and Aoi to train under her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Page 8 Therefore, upon learning of the Saint Saint X'mas competition, Ikaruga and Saotome enter together under the false identities as Kawashima and Tanaka, two apparent high school students from Saint Ishiyama Academy. Together, they advance to the actual tournament itself and select a tennis ball marked with the number 14, putting them in the seventh match against Oga and Hilda. The two later step up into the boxing ring in the high school's gymnasium so that they can go through with their match against Oga and Hilda. There, Saotome intentionally reveals himself and then starts complaining about having to compete, forcing Ikaruga to slap him and remind him of what he said to her earlier. She then reveals herself to Oga, noting that it has been some time since they last met. Ikaruga then realizes that the other high school students know that she is not one of them, causing her to take off her disguise and proclaim that she is actually Saotome's wife, even putting on an elaborate explanation for the spectators about it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Page 3Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 5-8 Eventually, the two couples' match is explained in full detail. As Ikaruga puts on the mandatory gloves, she states to Saotome that Oga and Hilda are apparently showing off, and upon hearing his remark, beats up his face; afterwards, with the necessary balloon held between them, she holds on to him tightly and states that they will not hold back against the younger couple.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Page 10Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Page 12 The match then commences and both couples immediately take to the air, where, as the males childishly squabble with one another, Ikaruga and Hilda throw insults repeatedly at one another. Saotome then suddenly punches Oga and Hilda back to the boxing ring and Ikaruga follows with a fire spell, striking down at them with her flames. Ikaruga and Saotome then step back down to the boxing ring where the former states that they will not lose; with that said, she strikes at Oga and Hilda approaching them from nearby. However, it turns out to just be Baby Beel, surprising Ikaruga. The infant then electrocutes the two adults while its adoptive parents pop the balloon stuck between Ikaruga and Saotome, causing them to lose.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 12-19 Later during the day, Ikaruga and Saotome stand near the local river together. Ikaruga notices Izō Aiba and Aoi Kunieda talking together; while listening to their conversation, Ikaruga states that Aoi reminds her of her past self and adds that she cannot stand around any further. She then spots Saotome trying to leave her and pulls him back, reminding him that their Christmas is not yet over.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 186, Page 13 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Typical of a former delinquent of Ishiyama, Suiten has incredible physical strength. A single kick from her sent Oga face first on the ground, although he was caught off guard. She also possesses great upper body strength, shown when she, while under the influence of alcohol, managed to smash a table to pieces, a part of it hitting Oga and sending him flying at the ceiling. Ankokubutō: A power that allows demon power emerge into her. In chapter 125, it is shown that she can "shoot" things without a pistol, using her fingers to send some kind of power towards the target. Relationships Zenjūrō Saotome Shinobu Kunieda References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Trivia *In Saint Sent Christmas arc, she and Izō Aiba said the same thing about, "Best Couple, has a nice ring to it". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human